ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wicked Toyfactory
'''The Wicked Toyfactory '''is the 19th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Ben wakes up without knowning what's happened or where he is. Short after his awaken, he's already under attack. A mysterious voice calls him welcome in his 'toyfactory'. He needs to find Gwen and Kevin to find out who's begin this. Plot Sixsix wakes up on a strange place. He discovers that his jetpack is missing and also most of his weapons. Not able to remember what has happened he tries to escape the place. Suddenly, he is attacked by a steam punk robot. Destroying it in no time, he's attacked by another machine, A Mekanori. Again he wins the battle. He enters a dark hallway and hears something electric. He turns around and sees a machine approaching him. Before he can't do something, the machine raises it cyber-scythe and cut him in half. (Similar to Star Wars). It seems that these events were followed by someone looking on a monitor. Also his shadow is visible: "Perfect, let's the game begins." On another monitor we see Ben, Gwen and Kevin in the Smoothy bar. Ben wakes up on a strange place. Where are Kevin and Gwen? And more important, where is he? Suddenly he's attacked by a the same steam punk robot used again but he is teamed up with a Mekanori. Ben tries to transform in Humungousaur, but the Ultimatrix gives him Grey Matter. He isn't happy with this but uses it to his advantage. He sneaks in the Mekanori, takes control over the robot and uses it to destroy the steam punk. While in the machine, he tries to locate his friends and uses the machine to get break in the 'factory's' system. He successfully locates them and discovers that they are together. It seems they are fighting with a bee-like robot and he tries to deactivates it. A voice is heard in the machine, asking him if he thinks that he's smart and activates a self-destruct procedure with a countdown of 10 seconds and a radius of 5 meter. He escapes the machine and the radius using Fasttrack. He runs to place where he located Gwen and Kevin. They have defeated the bee-like machine. Ben tells them that they are watched by someone who monitored every move. They walks through a door and enters a big hangar. There they are under attack by three giant machines, introduced by the mystery voice: "Welcome everybody, to the metal massacre. We have our intergalactic hero: Ben Tennyson, the quarter-anodite: Gwen Tennyson and the rebel, half human, half osmosian: Kevin E. Levin. They will face off against the merciless executioners: Cymera, Dragotron and Wartoise. Ready to rumble! Ben transforms in Tyrannodile and attacks Cymera but without success. Gwen and Kevin are also in serious problems at the hands of Dragotron and Wartoise. Kevin Tries to get on the of Wartoise but is attacked by Dragotron's right claw. He evades him just in time and claw pierces through Wartoise, destroying him. This gives Ben an idea. He provokes the two machines in attacking him with their best effort. Dragotron uses his cannons on his back, Cymera fires his drill horn at him. Like expected they destroy each other. The voice congratulates them and opens an entree. If the follow that path, they will find him. No really trusting their 'host' they walk through the hallway. There they are attacked by a cybertronic warrior. Phantox-37 is a metallic version of the grim reaper. After an short fight Gwen cut off his power source by slashing through his spinal cord. A door on their left opens and they find the dead body of Sixsix. They also faces a prototype. The drone aims on them but is destroyed by Kevin. They walk to end of the hallway and opens a door. They confront the mastermind behind this place: Black cyborg calling himself Andrios Hi. He tells them that they seemly have find away to outsmart him and destroy his robots. He says that he brought them here, to his toyfactory to test his new robots. He refuses to tell them for who he's working and only stating that his inventions will change the face of the universe. It's time to go and he uses an escape pod to leave but to prevent them to stop him, he activated a drone called TygerWasp. Ben defeats him using Ultimate Echo Echo and watch how the escape pod disappear in the space. In the palace of Animo, Andrios Hi arrives delivering the blueprints and stating that the AI of his drones must be upgraded before they go mass production on Siros, the moon of this planet. Aliens used: *Fasttrack (first re-appearance) *Grey Matter (first re-appearance) *Tyrannodile (first time used by Ben) *Ultimate Echo Echo (first re-appearance) Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Villians *Andrios Hi (first appearance) *CyberWasp (first appearance) *Cymera (first appearance) *Dragotron ((first appearance) *Mekanori (first appearance) *Phantox-37 (first appearance) *R3AP3R (first appearance) *Sixsix *TygerWasp (first appearance) *Wartoise (first appearance) ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance